Working Hard or Hard at Work?
by justtthisonce
Summary: Steve's bored and horny, Coulson's free and submissive, put 2 and 2 together. (Steve's a little Out Of Character)


Steve looked at Coulson, standing there, fidgeting and stuttering. He rolled his eyes. Ever since the incredibly awkward plane ride here, Steve could tell that there was something more than admiration that Coulson felt for him, he just couldn't make the move; or any move for that matter, not without stumbling and almost colliding with the ground. Coulson had been following him around ever since they got on the ship. They were now waiting for the crew to sweep the planet's cameras to attempt to find Loki, and although Steve, the Star Spangled Man with a Plan, could never admit it, he was bored out of his fucking mind. There had to be SOME way for him to have fun on this giant flying tin can. He got an idea. He turned to Coulson.

"Romanoff said something about trading cards earlier?"

"Um, yeah," said Coulson, not making eye contact. "They're um, just in my locker, if, you, know, that's not too much trouble."

"Not at all," said Steve with a smile that could have turned Nick Fury "Let's go!"

He followed Coulson down hallway after twisting hallway, and Coulson wouldn't shut up.

"Not that much farther, now." Steve was getting impatient. How did anyone find their way around this place? He looked around, and sticking out of the bare, white wall was a silver sign that said 'Washrooms'. Steve shuffled up to Coulson until he was standing right beside him. He never payed too much attention to him, other than to subtly check him out as he bent down to get a folder out of the bottom drawer of a cabinet, but now he realized that he was MUCH taller than the agent, and he could have easily taken advantage of him even if he didn't want this as much as Steve did.

As they passed the washroom, Steve gently but firmly shoulder checked Coulson into the bright and tiled room. Coulson had a look of worry and confusion on his face, and he looked around, probably looking for a weapon to use, even though there was no way he'd have the balls to actually hit Steve. He walked up to Coulson and he backed into the wall. Steve looked down at the smaller man, about a head shorter than him, and realized that this would be awkward. He wedged his leg between Coulson's and lifted his knee, propping Coulson up until they were almost the same height.

Coulson squirmed and struggled, but Steve knew that if he really thought he was in danger, he would have called someone by now, and he pressed his lips against Phil's. His struggling stopped immediately, and he put his arms around Steve's neck, pulling him closer with a strength Steve didn't know he had. He's like Banner, thought Steve, except instead of getting angry he gets horny. He giggled into Coulson's mouth, which must have boosted his ego extensively, because he obviously thought he was in charge, and played this by pulling away and reaching for Steve's belt buckle. Steve was surprised he was being this forward, considering how he acted around him before, but then snapped back and decided to mess with him a bit.

"Son, just don't." He dropped his knee and Coulson fell to the ground. He gathered himself and looked up at Steve. He stood up and reached for his face. Steve faked an angry scowl and raised his voice.

"Did I say you could get up? Soldier, you will do exactly what I say, when I say it do you understand?" A grin played across Coulson's face.

"Yes sir." He said, saluting comically. Steve furrowed his brow.

"I don't like your attitude soldier. Drop. On your knees." Coulson just smiled. He was fairly certain he knew what was coming next. He lowered himself onto his knees, and just stared up at Steve. Steve could tell that he knew what to do next, but he must have some fetish for this, so he kept at it.

"How will you survive if you can't learn to take orders? Take it out." Coulson looked up at him, obviously savouring the moment.

"Did I stutter, soldier?" Coulson quickly busied himself with Cap's belt buckle, he got it undone and reached for the button on his ill-fitting trousers. He looked up, and Steve's arms were crossed, he was looking down at him impatiently. Coulson unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper, grabbing Steve's pant loops to pull them slightly lower on his hips. Whatever was going through Coulson's mind to distract him from the impressive bulge in Steve's boxers was gone now, and he hooked his fingers behind the waistband, and pulled them down until Steve's dick sprung forward and was just inches away from Phil's salivating mouth. He looked up, and Steve nodded.

Coulson took a few seconds more just taking in the image of his childhood hero's throbbing erection a slight tongue flick's distance away from him, before he closed that distance, placing his lips on the tip, flicking his tongue playfully to lap up the precum. He brought his head back and licked the tip a few times more, before pushing up Steve's hard on up and leaning in to lick from the base all the way up to the tip slowly and seductively. He played with the tip one last time before taking a little more than half of Steve into his mouth. Steve grunted as Coulson began to hum, sending vibrations through Steve's cock and all through his body. Coulson hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head slowly, stroking Steve as he got closer to the tip. He built up a rhythm, and began to get faster, whether it was Coulson's enthusiasm or Steve's hand on the back of his head is debatable, and Steve began to moan and swear under his breath.

Coulson began to stroke his own cock through the fabric of his dress pants, and was careful not to come and ruin this pair, although he could feel himself coming closer. Steve was getting close too, and he told this to Coulson in between the groans caused by his experienced mouth. Coulson stopped, and Steve let out a strange sound.

"Please, Captain. Fuck me, now." Steve looked down at him and smiled. He reached out his hand and pulled Coulson up, their erections brushing each other, and the crotch of Coulson's pants being slightly streaked with precum and saliva. Steve bent down and kissed the agent again, reaching for Coulson's waistband, when they were interrupted by a screeching voice across the intercom.

"All SHIELD Agents please report to the Conference Room."

"Um. I guess they found him, then." Said Steve.

"Yeah. I guess." Coulson said nonchalantly, but inside there were no words to express the feelings of rage, hate, and sexual frustration he was feeling. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a bit of paper towel, wet it, and began to rub at the spot on his crotch. He turned to see Steve hastily stuffing his cock back into his pants. He turned towards the exit, but paused and spun around.

"This isn't over, soldier." He said to Coulson with a wink, and he took off down the hall. Coulson smiled and sighed dreamily, finding himself growing hard again at the possibilities to come.


End file.
